de como Lily Evans aceptó una cita con James Potter
by Geraldine Robles Chipana
Summary: Sirius Black es un buen amigo, y como tal tiene un plan para ayudar a James con la pelirroja de sus sueños


Disclaimer **: ning** **ú** **n personaje me pertenece, todos son de J. K. Rowling**

DE COMO LILY EVANS ACEPTÓ UNA CITA CON JAMES POTTER.

Punto de vista de Sirius Black.

Bueno, esto comenzó conmigo, Sirius Black, cansado de ver a James, uno de mis mejores amigos, desesperado porque Lily Evans, su pelirrojo amor de siempre, no le hacía ni caso. Llevaba seis años ¡seis! pidiéndole para ir juntos a Hogsmeade en plan cita romántica. Y la respuesta siempre era la misma o una similar a esta:

-No, Potter. Primero salgo con el calamar gigante antes que contigo.

Y claro, luego de todos los múltiples rechazos amorosos quienes debíamos escuchar sus penas, desgracias, desventuras y todo lo demás éramos yo y nuestros otros dos amigos Remus y Peter. Vamos, para eso están los amigos ¿verdad? Ahora hablaré de mí. No tengo paciencia, ni siquiera para aguantar a James. Así que la meta de mi parte para ese séptimo (y último) año en Hogwarts fue unir a esos dos. Y es que, aunque era bien conocido por todos que James suspiraba por Lily, aunque ella lo negara también era sabido por todos que ella le correspondía. Lo que pasa es que ella todavía no lo quería aceptar. Pero yo solucionaría eso, sí señor. Así pues, la tarde en la que decidí dar inicio a mi plan estábamos en el gran comedor, almorzando. Y se repetía, como tantas otras veces, una escena ya vista y revista por todos. Y es que ese fin de semana había excursión a Hogsmeade… supóngase el resto.

-Lily, reina de mi corazón -comenzó James con su voz más encantadora - ¿quieres hacerme el honor de venir conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade?

-No, Potter.

-Por favor, amor.

-No. Nunca he aceptado ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora lo aré?

-Bueno, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-Pues piérdela y olvídame, James.

¡Me llamaste James! -dijo con los ojos de animal degollado y con la emoción claramente visible en su cara - ¿Lo escucharon todos?

-Si, todos lo oímos -dije yo -es un gran progreso. Puede que en otros 7 años o algo así te acepte una cita.

James me dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Gracias por tu apoyo y aliento, canuto.

-No hay de qué, cornamenta. Ya sabes, para eso están los amigos. Y ahora que tengo su atención -Lily empezó a levantarse y yo intervine -Lily espera, con su atención me refiero a los dos -ella volvió a tomar asiento -tengo una apuesta que proponerles y, supongo yo, como buenos y Valientes Gryffindors que son aceptarán.

-Yo no acepto apuestas de tu parte, Black -dijo Lily.

\- ¿No me digas, Evans, que la prefecta perfecta es cobarde?

\- ¡no soy cobarde!

-Entonces escucha, Evans. Escucha y atiende. Escuchen y atiendan los dos.

Habla -dijeron los dos perfectamente sincronizados.

-Bueno, este es el contexto…

Lily me interrumpió.

-Black ¿tú sabes el significado de la palabra contexto? -Le dirigí una mirada de exasperación mientras que James y otros soltaban sendas risitas -está bien, continúa.

-Gracias, sabelotodo. Decía que, ya que arruinaste mi momento de inspiración, lo aré breve. Ustedes dos -miré a James y Lily alternativamente -irán juntos a Hogsmeade. Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme, Evans. Irán juntos. La apuesta es la siguiente: James, no lograrás enseñar a Lily a encontrar una snitch porque ella no logrará elevarse más de 5 metros del suelo en una escoba. Y, en consecuencia, Lily, no serás capaz de atrapar dicho objeto porque es bien sabido por todos que tú de volar no sabes nada y le temes a las alturas tanto como yo le temo a estudiar.

\- ¿Pones en duda mis dotes de maestro, padfood? Dijo James.

\- ¿pones en duda mi capacidad de aprender, Black? Dijo Lily.

-Sí a los dos.

-Aceptamos -dijeron, valga la redundancia (sí sé el significado de redundancia) ambos al unísono.

Cuando llegó el día de la excursión, había hablado con Dumbledore y puesto mi encanto en funcionamiento para que nos permitiese llevar una Snitch y una escoba a Hogsmeade. Lamentablemente en mis planes no había contado con que en Hogsmeade no se puede jugar al quidditch en la vía pública, lo que me hizo ver Dumbledore. Pero como nuestro querido director siempre tiene solución para casi todo, este caso no fue la excepción.

-Que se queden en el campo de quidditch -dijo tranquilo. Si usted y sus otros dos amigos quieren quedarse pueden hacerlo, por supuesto.

Así que acepté sacrificar mi salida con tal de ver el transcurso de ese día. Pero yo solo, para reírme de lo lindo.

Punto de vista de Lily Evans.

-Santo Merlín, Potter. ¡Las escobas no son lo mío!

Esa fue mi frase luego de 30 minutos de intentar que yo pasase de los 3 metros de altura. Y Potter lo estaba disfrutando, se le notaba a leguas.

-Calma, Lily. Solo… déjate llevar. Si lo haces verás qué bien se siente esto de volar.

-Para ti, Potter. Yo soy una persona terrestre. Y no hagas rimas.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Primero sube a la escoba como yo… muy bien, ahora patea el suelo y me sigues, si, así está bien… te elevas… sigue… un poco más… no, Lily. No trates de ir contra el viento, está bien, no pongas esa cara de susto que no llevas ni 4 metros… no me mires con cara de psicópata, baja si quieres perder la apuesta contra Sirius, está bien, así… elévate un poco más, ya superas los 6 metros…

-¡no puedo, James! No es lo mío.

-De acuerdo. Bajemos. No tan rápido, con cuidado.

Cuando puse los pies sobre la tierra me sentí aliviada. No, definitivamente esto no era lo mío.

-¿cómo te sientes? preguntó James.

-Ahora, en tierra firme, excelente, gracias.

-¿ves quien está allí? Miré hacia donde James señalaba para ver a Sirius Black con expresión de "no me sorprende" y riéndose de mi penoso desempeño en la escoba.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Y esta vez ya puedes ir soltando la snitch.

-¿estás segura?

-Sí. Black no nos ganará, así me cueste la vida.

Él asintió. Soltó la snitch que desapareció rápidamente, se puso a mi lado y ambos subimos a las escobas. Poco a poco y lentamente intenté dejar mis miedos a un lado. Me fui elevando, escuchando de fondo la voz alentadora de James que observaba todos mis movimientos.

-Vamos, Lily. Si, así vas bien. Ahora enfócate. Busca con la vista por el campo. Examina bien, tienes la ventaja de que nadie te ataca.

Juro que intentaba seguir sus instrucciones. Pero, aunque miraba y miraba esa maldita bola dorada no aparecía ni por asomo. Hasta que la vi, y James también.

-No… no tan alto…

-Vamos, tú puedes. Vamos. Solo mira hacia la snitch, no mires nada más. Si, sube a tu ritmo.

-Tú puedes, pelirroja -oí la voz, lejana y burlona, de Sirius Black -solo son unos 16 metros o algo así.

Solo 16 metros. Nada más. Claro, una altura relativamente baja… para la gente a la que le gustase volar. Para mí era demasiado. Y los comentarios de Black no ayudaban en nada. Así que intenté ignorarlo, cosa que para ser sinceros no se me hizo tan difícil. Me concentré, como decía James, en mirar la snitch. Si la atrapaba, me daba por bien servida y podía pedirle a Black cualquier cosa porque no habíamos dicho todavía lo que obtenía el ganador. Así que me enfoqué… faltaba tan poco… ya casi… ahora solo debía extender una mano y… ¡si!

-¡Muy bien, Lily! Ahora baja… más lento, Lily. No pierdas el control.

Con la emoción había olvidado la parte de bajar lentamente y, mientras James hablaba y ya se precipitaba con perfecto control sobre su escoba al suelo, yo lo perdía rápidamente. Intenté recuperar cierto dominio, pero no lo logré. Nunca supe cómo se las ingenió James para lograr llegar al suelo antes que yo. Lo único que recuerdo es haber esperado una caída dolorosa y que esta no llegó. De un momento a otro me encontré en los brazos de James Potter, sin siquiera saber cómo había sucedido y la escoba se encontró en el suelo. Solo supe que me acababan de salvar la vida… o almenos algunos huesos.

-¿Estás bien? Dijo James con la voz cargada de preocupación.

-Si, si. O eso creo.

Él me estrechó en sus brazos. Mi reacción, en una situación normal, hubiese sido apartarlo. Pero no quería hacerlo. Se estaba muy bien ahí. Agregaré que, si bien es cierto antes consideraba a James Potter un arrogante insufrible e insoportable, él había intentado cambiar y hasta se podría decir que estaba madurando y era un poco más responsable. Y me había enterado de lo que hacían él y sus otros amigos por Remus, acompañándole en las noches de luna llena cuando se transformaba en lobo. Y lo admiraba. Todo eso lo sabía ya, pero lo acepté en ese momento. Cuando estaba en los brazos de James Potter. Y a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de aprovechar ese momento para preguntarme lo que llevaba preguntándome ya 6 años.

-¿Quieres ir la próxima semana a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Y, con el tono de quien da la hora, le contesté:

-Claro, sería fantástico.

Punto de vista de Sirius Black.

Bueno, estaba dicho. Ese debía de haber sido un día de sorpresas. La primera fue que Lily Evans logró subir más de 5 metros en una escoba. Francamente sorprendente. La segunda, que la ya nombrada anteriormente atrapó la snitch. Increíble, Remus y Peter no me lo creerían nunca. Y la tercera, la más sorprendente, la más fantástica y nunca predicha fue que… ¡Lily Evans aceptó salir con James Potter y tener una cita! Es definitivo. Hoy es un día memorablemente sorprendente. Cuando Remus y Peter lo sepan… no, si se los decía yo no lo creerían. No, james debía contárselo a todo el mundo.

-Canuto -oí la voz de James y abrí los ojos (los había cerrado para pensar lo sorprendente que estaba siendo el día) -Ganamos la apuesta. Es hora de que hagas lo que te pidamos.

-Si, claro. Solo… e… adiós -dije mientras me echaba a correr en busca de un escondite. No, no aría lo que a ese par de locos se les viniese a la mente. Seguro que, si dependía de Lily como yo suponía que sería, tendría que hacer algo ridículo. Y no, señores. Nunca. Que ese par se conformase con estar juntos mientras yo, con todo mi valor gryffindor extinguido, escapaba como alma que lleva Voldemort.


End file.
